The One Before Alby
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: They never told Thomas the truth, only so many knew the truth. The one that had been their leader for over 2 years. She was the one that held them together, made them feel safe, made them feel like a family...until her death. She was the first, the one to start it all off. Chapter 1 Intro. Minho/OC More Creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! i watched the Maze Runner and i bloody love it But i admit i wanted more creatures so i decided to create my own. This is about the very first Person that had been sent to the Glade. The first chapter is short because it's just the Intro, i will have the next one updated during the week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner or any of it's characters, Only the one's you don't recognize including any creatures [a hint]**

**Warning: There will be lots of Violence, Character Death, Language.**

* * *

Everything was blurry and my body felt like it was shutting down, I had no control.

"Strength, excellent and such angry" A voice rang out, all I saw was white, the person face was to blurry for me to make out. "Response is perfect, determination is high. Yes, she will be the first and he….will be the second" The white figure turned away from me. Across from me was a slumbered figure, the person felt familiar but the darkness was closing on me.

I knew him! But from where?

"I'm expecting high expectations from her. You know where to place her. Put him with her." The white figure started walking away, slowly starting to fade before they paused. "allow her to keep her….equipment, she will need it." That was all I heard before my eyes finally shut, my mind to become blank.

I would of tried harder if I knew I would awake with no memories, no life….No name.

All I would have was my equipment, my necklace and a brother I don't remember. I had become their leader, the one they looked to. I…was the first.

* * *

You all read the book, watch the movie but this, this is before Thomas. They lied, there was someone before Alby. The very first person to enter the maze, the first that had managed to survive night after night in the maze.

This is my story, the three years you never heard about, my two and a half years of welcoming new people before my so called death. Three years before Thomas, before they found my body. I had found family and unexpectedly…love.

This is my story. The one who started it all and the one...who was going to finish it all.

* * *

**Have i captured your interests? Any thoughts? Don't forget to review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've got so many idea's in my head so i decided to upload chapter 1 now. Thank you Zoeylaw95  for being the first to review. As it is just the start Minho will not be in for a couple of chapter's but i promise he will be here soon. I love his character.**

**I know it's a month between before the next person is sent up so i won't be showing everything that happened in a month, it would become boring with the same people. Next chapter will feature the creatures and the maze. As in the first chapter, my character will not know her name and she will not have a name until Alby appear's so if you have any suggestion's, i be happy to hear just Pm or put in a review.**

* * *

A large metal elevator moved up towards ground and inside laid knocked out where two people, a little boy, looked around 12 years old laid on his side with short brown hair. Next to him laid a women on her stomach, looked about 18 years old.

The large elevator came to a stop before the doors above opened. The sound of the metal door opening awoke the women who was quick to push herself to her knees gasping for air while looking around the small cage but the sunlight that shined through the open doors blinded her.

Reaching out before her hands grabbed the edge of the cage roof before pulling herself up. Her eyes cleared only to be welcomed with an empty field with trees and surrounding that was a huge wall. Scrambling to her feet, she moved forward, eyes flickering side to side hoping this was a dream.

No memories came forth to explain who she was and how she got her. There was nothing, there was no one around. Her chest tighten, finding it hard to breath. Her head turning in every direction, listening, hoping there would be someone around but there was nothing.

"HELLO!" She screamed, panic starting to set in, "ANYBODY THERE? I NEED HELP! PLEASE!" Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as her chest tightened. She just wanted to know what was going on, where was she and why she couldn't remember anything or where the hell she had just came from. Running a rough hand over her face only to hiss in pain.

She pulled her hand back to reveal blood on her fingers and under that, strapped to her wrist was a black leather strip that had a blade attached to it and it currently had blood sliding down the blade, turning her head to her other wrist only to have the same thing. Checking her body showed her she had two larger blades attached to her thighs, over her black pants.

Who was she?

Dropping to her knees as she began slamming her fist into the ground as angry tears poured out. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" She screamed, hoping, praying that someone could hear her. "HELLO! SOMEBODY FUCKING ANSWER ME!"

"Hello?" A quiet voice broke through her panic attack, turning round to see a boys head sticking out from where she had crawled out only moments ago. "Do you know where I am?" He looked so young. Taking control of her emotions was hard but this kid could possible have some answer.

"N-no" Clearing her throat as she got to her feet, ignoring the shakiness in them as she stumbled towards the cage. "I was hoping you would know where we are or who you are?" She silently watched as his face scrunched up in thought but the hope she had was quickly ripped away when he started shaking his head.

"No….I-I don't know who I am. Why can't I remember?" She watched as his eyes watered but his tears never fell even as his chin started to quiver, she was impressed. Moving forward as she gentle laid a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, your not alone. You just seen my panic attack only seconds ago. I don't remember who I am or what this place is." It felt familiar, calming this boy down but she didn't know why. "What's that in your hand?" There was something white in the boys hand as he pulled it up so she could see.

It was a scrunched up paper and by the looks of it, the boy had no idea about it either. He watched as she pulled it from his hand before slowly opening it. There was black writing covering the paper.

Moving closer as her eyes ran over the words. "You are the first and second. With you is all you will need. Each month another person will be added as well as more items to help you survive." She spoke before turning it over only to see that was all that was written. They both shared a single look, their confusion clear as day.

Turning to look into the cage they had both awoken in, only to see few items stacked in the corner before she faced the sky, it was already becoming dark. "We can camp here tonight and then tomorrow I'll search around near the wall to see if there is an entrance. There is got to be more then this." The boy simply nodded, his eyes trailing over the high wall that covered them after he pulled himself out from the cage. He turned to watch the lady jump into the cage before opening and closing a few of the items that were stuffed into the corners. There in a crate where two jackets, one was a large light blue and another a small dark green.

"Hey, Kid" He lifted his eyes to her only to see something green coming rushing towards him, he managed to catch it before it slammed into his face. Once he realized what it was he was quick to pull it on, the night was beginning to get chilly.

"Thanks Miss" The kid mumbled as he buried his head in his jacket while sweeping his eyes towards the lady only to see her tense back. She had been about to pull the jacket on when something in the pocket kept banging into the leg.

She had hoped that it would be another piece of paper explaining why they where here or who they were but she was disappointed to see it was a necklace. It looked ancient, pieces missing. It was a large oval shape with vines wrapping around the base. She would admit it was beautiful but it couldn't help them get out.

Her finger slightly ran over the edge only to hear a small click before the front of the oval necklace became lose, gently pulling it back not wanting to damage it, her eyes landed on a small photo. It was no surprise it was what normal people would put in a necklace but what shocked her were the two people in the photo. It was her and the kid, hugging and smiling.

Turning it quickly over so the photo was covered only to see some engraving on the back.

**You always been there for me big sis, happy birthday**

**Kevin**

"Miss? Are you alright?" The quiet voice that belong to the bo….no to Kevin spoke up. Her body still tense as she turned to face what she guess was her brother who sat there huddle in his jacket with a look of worry.

"Your name is Kevin." She spoke her grip on the necklace tightening slightly.

"How do you know that?" The bo..Kevin spoke, leaning forward trying to see what was in her hand.

"Because…you're my brother" That was when she turned the necklace to face him, showing him the photo she had been staring at. It had felt like something heavy had planted itself on her chest, it was alright before not knowing who he was but now finding out he was her brother only made her want to get out even more.

There was a possibilities that if they could get out then she could hopefully remember. He was her brother, shouldn't she have a sibling bond with him, at least have an idea on who he was? It was confusing for her but until they did get out she would have to protect the boy, brother or no brother.

They were in this together. He was all she had.

* * *

**I know them meeting and her finding out he's her brother was rushed but i needed them to find out this quick because i have plans for them. Most familys are willing to do anything to safe the other's, it why i had made them siblings but also the fact that in the movie, not of the kids were ever related.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I apolgize for the long wait but i have not been well since christmas. I am back and will try and update the stories faster for now on. Anyway how was everyone christmas &amp; new year? Chapter is short but i'm getting back into my stories.**

Thanks for the review for last chapter.:

**Ptl4ever419: **I'm glad you loved it. Thank you for the review and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**PJO-Blue-cookies: **Thank you. I know updating at the moment is slow but i hope you stay with me and enjoy the updates. :)

**ArchimedesAckermann: **Thank you :) Minho Forver! Thanks for reviewing.

**Zoeylaw95: **I'm very thankful. No, i dont know what it means but i will check it out. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

They were both huddle in the corner of the elevator as they stared up towards the sky watching it darken. Kevin was leaning against her with his head on her shoulder while he scrunched his body in the smallest ball possible. It was very cold that night, even with jackets, Kevin was still shivering.

The lady shuffled forward before shrugging of her jacket as Kevin sat up. Once she dragged the jacket of she shook it out before laying it over Kevin cold form, he didn't even have the energy to disagree as his head still hurt from waking up to no memory.

Loud noise sounded from over the wall before it was followed with screeches. The second noise, she could guess belong to a creature, what creature she had no clue but the first, it almost sounded like buildings were moving but cause of the wall so high, there was no way to find out what it was until the morning where she would hopefully find an entrance.

Pulling Kevin closer towards her felt like instinct, she didn't even think just did it. Their worlds was changing and who knew what they would find in the morning.

* * *

The feeling of the elevator slightly shaking awoke the girl, rubbing her tired eyes to see Kevin fast asleep huddle into a ball before she took noticed that the elevator was still slightly shaking. Opening the metals door to be welcomed with the sight of grass and trees but there was something different this time.

There was a large gap between the walls and it only seemed to be getting bigger. _The walls were opening? _Crouching back down next to Kevin before she gentle shook him awake, she watched as he blinked couple of times before sitting up.

"Kevin. Sorry I woke you." She kept her voice low but the excitement was clear in the voice, there might be a chance for them to escape. "There is a gap between the walls, it just opened up. It could be our way home."

"What do you mean it just opened up? Like a door?" Kevin's face had a look of confusion covering it.

"I don't know but what I do know is that this might be our way home and remembering who we our." She stepped back watching as Kevin stood up, poking his head out slightly before his eyes landed on the large gap in the wall.

"Something doesn't feel right, Miss" There was hidden fear in his voice, he didn't know why but it felt like death was outside them walls. "We don't know where they lead and what if someone comes for us and we gone?"

"Don't call me Miss! Call me….Sharp?" She muttered while staring at the many small little knifes she had just spotted in one of the crates. "I understand Kevin but what if we do wait here and the gap closer and no one finds us, we be stuck." They were both silent, Sharp staring at Kevin waiting for his reply, while he stood staring of while biting on his lips.

"Ok, how about I check it out and you stay in here until I get back? That way if someone doe's come you can stop them from leaving but you have to promise you will stay in here" She demanded once realising that he was not going to agree with her.

Kevin looked between Sharp and the gap between the wall, the thought of her out there on her own terrified him but he was even more terrified at having to step foot out there. Quickly turning round before he started ransacking the crates, moving the food, tools and clothes before finding a large machete knife. It was quiet heavy in his hands so he didn't spare a moment before handing it of to Sharp

To her it was very light, really shiny and the edge was sharp. Attaching it to her hip with a piece of material that was hanging from her top, there was no cover meaning she would have to be careful when she was running cause one wrong move and it could slice her leg.

"Ok" She muttered taking a deep breath, she was about to head out in the unknown and there was so many emotions swirling around her that she couldn't settle on one. She was excited and anxious that this might be there chance but there was also fear and worry for Kevin and what was out there. "Kevin, you don not leave this cage. Understand?" Watching as Kevin nodded his head before she pulled herself up and out of the cage.

Her eyes landed on the gap and dread filled her but she shook it away before shutting the cage closed as she watched Kevin return back to the corner they had been sleeping. Not wasting any time because Sharp knew if she stayed there any longer she would of joined Kevin and hunker down in the corner but there was a huge part of her that wanted to know who the hell she was and her name…she really wanted to know her true name.

That was why she continued on towards the gap even as it began to get colder the closer she got. It was eerie the way the silent's seemed to surround her. Staring out into the gap, there was more large walls with vines climbing up to the top, there was a heavy breeze that swept through, blowing her black hair behind.

Sharp took a deep breath before she began crossing the line that lead that told her she was still inside the walls. A wave hit her nearly making her buckle, it suddenly felt like she had walked into her own grave that sudden everything became slightly darker. It was silent as she quickly heading down the path before it spilt in two. None look any safer but it was the decision on what path to go and if she could find her way back.

Pulling out one of the few knifes that was attached to her wrists before sliding it over her hand as a trail of blood poured out, pressing it against the wall, leaving a blood red handprint. It was the best she could do so she would remember which way she was had came from.

Turning to the left before she continued on wards coming across other paths that ended in a dead end. It felt like hours had gone by and she now had four long cuts on one hand while the other had five, they stung slightly but she kept in her mind that she might be getting closer to finding the exit.

It felt like she had been going in a circle, there where so many paths, it was like a maze. At a certain part it had began to feel like something or someone was watching her but when she looked there were just walls surrounding her.

Turning right led her down another path but instead of it continuing or being a dead end it was blocked by web.

_Maybe a large spider or something? _Moving closer towards the large web. It nearly reached to the top of the wall, it must have been an enormous spider to produce this web. Running a finger over the web, feeling the silk feel before having to tug her finger slightly. Once her finger was relised from the stick web it sent up a vibration, shaking which caused her to take a step back.

* * *

**A/N It's short but reviews will maake me update quicker. :)**


	4. author note

**Hey,**

**I've not been able to update any of my stories as my laptop crashed. Now i dont have any computer/laptop to continue my work and worst of all i had many chapter for my stories completed on there and now im currently lost. So i am trying to read them on my mobile and then try and remember on how i wanted the stories to go but it will probably take awhile as i am no good on typing on phone, especially doing long chapter for this. **

**I was thinking that i could redo "Every Creature Has A Way Of Dying" and try and make things bit different, add in some extra parts and clear up all the small little mistake. I was very proud of that. It got 104 reviews, 264 Favoutie and 240 follows. I would like your input if you would like my to redo it, i would still keep the original piece up. Review or PM me anmd you can even give me some surggestion to make it better. #Also looking for a Beta, not sure what they do but i know they help make other people stories better.**

**Thank and Thank you again for everyone that has liked or reviewed my stories.**

**/Hopefully will be able to update other stories soon/**


End file.
